It is described in Patent Literature 1 that in an electrical apparatus, a plurality of fins are provided on an internal cavity side of a casing, on which an electrical component generating a large amount of heat is mounted, an electrical component as a generation source of electromagnetic noise is arranged inside the casing, and the electrical component on the casing and the electrical component inside the casing are electrically connected by electric wires. According to Patent Literature 1, an electrical apparatus having excellent heat dissipation from the electrical component generating a large amount of heat, and having a small amount of emission of electromagnetic noise from the electrical component as the generation source of electromagnetic noise to outside can be realized.